


Sleep

by Khat58



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Remy always helps the others sleep, but it seems he never does. Patton finds out and helps. Was a prompt I saw on tumblr and using it. Enjoy.





	Sleep

 

Remy is always on top of everyone’s sleep schedule. He’s had to convince one of the other sides or helped them go to sleep more than he can count.

Whether it’s coaxing Logan away from his desk; telling Roman he can’t come up with ideas if he can’t keep his eyes open either; maybe helping Patton sleep because he was worried about the others and reassured him he would help the others sleep; or a frequent issue, helping Virgil sleep because of a nightmare or Anxiety attack.

Remy made sure everyone had a respective amount of sleep and if need be stayed with them until they got some.

Whenever not helping someone sleep, he tended to hang out in Patton’s room or if Patton asked, cuddled him. To help him sleep of course.

One night Remy was hanging out with Patton. He was lounging on the bed as Patton cuddled into his side and asked him a question.

“Hey Remy,” “Yeah Pat” “So you help the other sides sleep right?” Patton said glancing up at Remy. “Yeah, I always do. It’s my job, why are you asking?”

“Well, I was thinking that if you always help us sleep,” Patton said sitting up. “Then when do you sleep?”

Patton looked into Remy’s eyes concerned as Remy stared back. Patton was about to ask again when Remy burst into tears.

Patton immediately gathered him in his arms and rubbed his back soothingly and tried to calm him down. Remy clung to Patton’s shirt as he tried to catch his breath.

After some words of comfort and slowing of tears, Remy began to speak, “Thanks” Remy said shakily, “You see, no ones ever actually, actually asked to see if I’m okay. Just because I’m sleep doesn’t necessarily mean I do, you see, I suffer from Psychophysiological Insomnia. I simply think too much about not getting sleep that I, I never do.” Remy explained.

“Well then no thinking.” “What?” Remy asked “I’m going to put on a Disney movie, you’re going to come lay next to me, and you’re going to sleep.” Patton said seriously.

“Patton you don’t have to.....” “I don’t have to what, I’m helping whether you like it or not, you deserve as much care as anyone else.” Patton said climbing out of bed to turn on the T.V.

“You really care?” Remy said quietly as Patton turned around. “Of corse I do, Patton said climbing in bed, I love that you are willing to help the others and me fall asleep every night even when you aren’t getting sleep. You deserve that right like everyone else too.”

Patton, now back in bed, forced Remy to lay down and start watching Dumbo. Not before long Remy latched onto Patton and started falling asleep.

**It was the first of many nights to come where Remy got a full night of sleep.**

 


End file.
